


Stutter

by Scooby_Doo_Villain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (AKA: this is the favorite child fic that I actually use my braincells on I'm so sorry BOTDBS), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Except it gets interrupted by god and their bastard children who somehow fuck up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hop is stressing the fuck out for several vastly different reasons, Hop-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I am too but I'm a homo in this gods forsaken bitch of an earth so no surprise there, M/M, Multi, Older Hop (Pokemon), Other, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Teen Romance, The Apocalypse: courtesy of Eternatus!, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and have to stitch space-time back together, everything's okay there's just a few things that... changed (slightly), idiots to lovers, kind of?, kind of??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooby_Doo_Villain/pseuds/Scooby_Doo_Villain
Summary: A lot can get affected when people mess up. Things change, people get hurt, and sometimes the moon becomes two moons. Sometimes, it's not even you that messed up, but you still have to deal with the consequences. The absurd, mind bogglingly impossible consequences.Hop has to learn that the long, hard way.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Mary | Marnie, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some ten year old in another region probably caught them, but like, where the fuck are the pokemon gods as this extraterrestrial, polygonal being keeps coming back to lay waste to the world??? Like, did Arceus expect their little humans and pokemon to be able to fend off and reseal Space Satan forever, or..???
> 
> Or basically, the time where I absolutely fuck with the lore and adapt the Pokemon SWSH plot into an accidental time-travel AU centered around my favorite rival (other than Hau)! :D 
> 
> While yes, this is based on the games, I will be changing and adding some things in order to make it flow better and maybe address a few weird things I noticed about SWSH. It's BASED on the games, not retelling them. I'm not just gonna recount what happened in the games, we all already know what happened! That would just be BORING! I want Deeper Interpersonal relationships! I want Lore! I want Drama and Consequences!
> 
> So I'm gonna make it happen. :)
> 
> It's mostly world building, exploration, and alterations for plot and logic's sake, but y'know ',;) I'll maybe indulge myself and you guys a lil bit,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Uh,, Lots o' swear words and graphic depictions of permanent(?) injury, nobody's doing too well lads
> 
> askdfghlxcvadf OKAY! So for those of you that KNOW *wink wink* I'm so fucking sorry it took so long to post this I've been dilly dallying and also helping my sister remodel her room! But I've got something at the bottom as a sorry! ,UWU,

Victor has a self-sacrificing streak that leaves Hop with a feeling of disquiet whenever he thinks about it. Which is more often than Hop would like.

" _HOP!!_ "

One of those moments is right now, as Eternatus blasts the cobble between him and Victor with a hyper beam that _really_ shouldn't exist. Of course, the rubble at the top of Hammerlocke tower is hard to navigate around, making it easy to get cornered by the rampaging extraterrestrial beast... And to shove your friends out of the way of deadly rays of plasma.

Hop grunts as he rolls with the shove, a heatwave rolling over him as the hyper beam narrowly misses his feet. The air crackles and pops with the sudden spike of heat, vibrating painfully as the attack ends with a resounding boom somewhere behind him.

Hop's ears pick up the tail end of Victor's strangled scream as soon as they stop ringing, his heart plummeting to his stomach. Victor's pokemon let out their own enraged cries, battering the prismatic behemoth away with a slew of scattered attacks. All of their teams are out fighting for their lives now, even the few still standing from Lee's team.

Gods above, Marnie and Raihan could not be more late..!

"V-Vic, where..?" Hop grunts, clambering over the pile of broken cement he'd been pushed onto. His brother's Dragapult covers for Hop as he scrambles towards the scorched trail of Eternatus' insane attack, lashing out at the stray geometric tendril that swings their way.

Embers and soot fly up behind him as he leaps over the nearly molten rock lining the middle of the sooty streak, heart hammering away at his ribs as his eyes scan for flashes of Victor’s grey, brown, and red hues. Hop doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that scream, however little he heard of it.

He needs to find Victor, _now_.

Hop spots a hunched form half hidden behind a gurdur, writhing in aparent agony as Victor’s Gardevoir zeroes in on it. ‘ _There..!_ ’ Hop moves to follow, but ducks behind a collapsed wall, fear clutching his heart and his hairs standing on end as something slams into it from the other side.

Leaping back to his feet, Hop keeps tabs on his environment as he makes a mad dash for Victor. Gardevoir's doing her best to keep her trainer still, soothing psychic waves washing over Victor's shivering body.

"Fuck..!" Hop gasps, hitting the deck as a mass of plant life flies over his head, his Rillaboom's outraged roar makes him shiver with the reverberating air. He can feel them, all of his pokemon, through the bonds he created with his team over the past three years going through the gym challenge.

They're all so tired (Hop is too), they're all so scared (he's terrified), and they all want this to end soon (he wishes they never had to face this in the first place - forget just their names, Hop curses Oleana and Chairman Rose's entire _existences_ ). Gardevoir eyes him cautiously as he approaches, likely stressing out as Victor's shirt gets darker-

Hop's breath leaves his lungs as his step falters, as if he'd gotten slammed by one of Rillaboom's arms.

It's gone.

Victor's arm is gone and there's more blood pooling under him than Hop's ever seen in his entire life.

Hop is pretty sure his mind officially dissociates at that, he barely registers anything happening. His limbs feeling like tired, sore noodles as he slides to his knees by Gardevoir's side, wracking his brain for some way to _fix_ this. His skin prickles with a chilly numbness he's only ever felt once before.

When Hop's shaking fingers brush against Victor's elbow (the one that's still there, not leaking red, not charred) red smeared digits clamp onto Hop's jacket sleeve, dying the fluff pink. Victor's clenched eyes crack open - so do his lips, but Hop can't hear what he wheezes through the cotton clogging his ears. There's relief eeking into Victor's pained expression, though, so it's probably a good thing, whatever he said-

"HOP!" Victor suddenly yells, shaking Hop's arm. Hop jolts, blinking as his senses suddenly crash back into him, his stomach lurching. "The Sword and Shield! We have to use them..!" Victor hisses through his teeth, looking like he was about to get back up. Hop presses shaking digits firm against his chest.

"N-No, don't get up you-you-your arm, and your losing a lot of blood-!" Hop stammers, at a complete loss of what to do or say because _what the fuck? What the fuck and when the hell did the end of the world descend upon them-_

"I _know_!" Victor snaps, face screwing up as his hand flies back to his stump, clamping down around just above it. " _Gaugh, fuck!_ " He sobs, shaking with the effort it took to stop his own bleeding because _Hop isn't doing anything_ , he's freezing up _again_ , stupid, _stupid, stupid_ , DO SOMETHING- " _I know_ , _I know_ , **_I know!_** But it's not important anymore! I'm going to lose so much more - _fuck_! WE'RE going to lose so much more if we don't figure out how to use the sword and shield!" Victor says breathlessly, tears swimming in his terrified eyes.

Hop sucks in a breath, biting back his own sob as he scrabbles deliriously for his backpack. Something, _anything_ to help, he can't keep freezing up and hesitating, he has to do something - he _has_ to, _he has to-!_

Silk scarf!

"V-Vic this is gonna hurt but I'm gonna - I'm gonna tie your - your st-arm, so don't move..!" Hop says, willing his voice to stop shaking, to show strength, to reassure Victor that everything's gonna be okay because _it has to be_ and he doesn't ever want to see Victor in so much agony and fear again-!

Victor clenches his mouth shut in a muffled scream as Hop pulls the knot tight, gripping Hop's jacket with a sweaty, white-knuckled grip. Gardevoir thrums agitatedly beside him, alarmed and confused about what he was doing. Hop glances nervously towards her, forcing himself to speak. "Please! Help his pain! We're so close to ending this..!" He pleads, anxious energy rolling over his skin as her sharp gaze softens.

"Garde," She hums curtly, heal pulse emanating from her palm as she reaches over and hovers over Victor's stump. Victor's grip slowly relaxes, his shaky hand moving to wipe dust and sweat from his eyes. Everyone flinches, Gardevoir redoubling her efforts, when Eternatus lets out a haunting, almost pained cry, the shrill call sounding like the unheard, ungodly reverberations coming from the planets of their solar system - but _worse_.

Victor cringes just before his Noivern, Kovu, crumples to a gasping heap just meters away, battered beyond anything a normal battle would warrant. He strains to tilt his head, looking horrified at his pokemon's condition.

Kovu's wings are tattered, glowing gashes running through the thick membrane. Red tinted shards stick out of his mane and shoulders, glowing globules of the energy that pokemon consist of drifting off and away from the wounds littering his hide. Kovu drags his head sideways, keening a deep, distressed growl when he sees the state of his trainer. No one's in any good condition anymore, are they?

"It's-It's okay, Kovu, It'll all be okay, me n' Hop just gotta," Victor starts, swallowing hard. "We jus' gotta get the sword and shield to work..!" He says, forcing a smile that crumples into a strained grimace as Gardevoir urges him to be still again.

Hop's shaking hands plunge back into his backpack once again, finding a stoney hilt and gripping it with a new energy. He searches for Victor's discarded backpack next, lunging for the large, boxy sack when he spots it near the aftermath of the hyper beam. He finds the dilapidated edges of the shield sticking out, dusted with cement and soot.

From everything he, Victor, Sonia, and Professor Magnolia have uncovered over the past three years - Hop has a hunch. See, hunches have been Hop's strongest weapon so far, they're his _best_ bet at figuring out what to do when he has _no idea_ how to tackle something - and right now, as he's staring down at the sword and shield artifacts, thrumming with some sort of energy that he just can't quite describe - _Hop has a hunch_.

And a hunch is something that he _really_ needs right about now.

When Hop ducks behind their _very_ temporary protection, he finds Victor sitting up with Gardevoir's help, her psychic powers tying yet another sash around his arm. He looks sweaty, pained, and pale, but there's still that unrelenting determination that Hop so dearly admires about his rival - no, his _best friend_.

As soon as this is over, Hop is dropping the whole rivalry thing for good. He just...He _can't_ see himself and Victor as rivals anymore. Not after this. Not after everything they've been through.

It's a sentiment that's been coming for a long time, hasn't it? Hop knows he can't ignore wanting to be closer to Victor than he's ever said aloud. It's _really_ not important right now, but he _knows_ now, dammit..! He almost... He almost _lost_ Victor, didn't he? He... He probably should've manned up sooner, what if they _die_ today..?

Victor meets his gaze as Hop kneels in front of him, holding out the shield to him with a slight tremble to his arm. There's a sense of familiarity in how they're positioned... It's kind of like how they first met, when Hop's family first moved to Potswick when he was small. When he decided to reach out to the moody loner watching the rest of their class play outside.

Hop was holding a Switch controller back then, but now he's holding an ancient artifact that might be their only chance at saving the world. Hop forces a tentative smile onto his face, scraping together the last dredges of his courage. It's enough. It's not a lot, but it's enough. A light seems to ignite in Victor's eyes and he grins weakly, slipping the shield over his good arm and staggering to his feet with Hop and Gardevoir's help.

Hop and Gardevoir support him when he sways, but soon they're stepping back out onto the battlefield. Relief flows into Hop through his connection with his pokemon, the members of his team still standing turning to him with hope in their eyes and-

Hop (and by extension, Victor, seeing as he was leaning on Hop) pauses as a huge shadow washes over the tower. Even Eternatus' polygonal, hand-like head cranes up as Hop squints up at the darkening sky.

A swirling, blue-white vortex grows thicker and stronger, overpowering the stormy red clouds of Eternatus' nightmarish powers as it seems to become... Deeper? Huh..?

"What the..?" Victor mutters quietly. Hop looks away from the vortex as a low buzzing fills his head, feeling like a headache, but not... Not quite a headache. It's more like static, or... Fog.

The sword pulses in his hand as he squints at the ground. It's like someone is saying something, but it's too loud to be coherent. Like an overbearing presence is hovering over him, expecting, reaching, _waiting_ for him.

Victor seems to have a similar situation going on, clenching his eyes closed as he leans a little more heavily on Hop. Hop holds steady, as much as his body doesn't want to. "Wh... Wha' tha hell is..?" Victor slurs, suddenly snapping to attention with a jolt.

Hop would be concerned if something wasn't grabbing his attention as well.

A figure, awfully familiar to the one he and Victor encountered in the Slumbering Weald, imposes itself into his mind like psychic pokemon tend to do when they communicate. No words spill from it's canine mouth, but images - or memories? - and feelings suddenly flood his mind.

The sword, full and alive with legendary power, a grandiose human, (several actually, from different eras?) becoming one with the sword and striking down the Great Red Beast, over and over, a cycle of incarnations, a gold gilded blade, sharp as a dragon's tooth and glinting dark purple, backed by a shield of red and brown and gold-

Eternatus fires off an ominous red beam into the sky, just as something else, much bigger, much stronger, fires back.   
  
  


Then,

everything

goes

white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am listening to BOTW Kass' music as I edit this, I am THRIVING I love accordions!!
> 
> Also if y'all want the non-Thanos snap version of that image, hit me up at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sdvao3/ It's posted there!


	2. Hop Catches a Break. Kind of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm have,, Scenes at the bottom... Much better than the first one

Hop tilts backwards, stumbling, as he suddenly comes to. Opening his eyes to wherever he was hurts, the lights being _far_ too bright for him to handle.

He blindly reaches a hand out behind him, clenching his eyes shut so that they'd stop _burning -_ why is it so _bright_?! His hand, wet for some reason, slips against a stone wall, sending him straight to the floor after smacking the side of his face against the wall. His head pounds harder as he groans, cradling his head with shaking hands.

"OW..! _Fuck_ ..! Huh... What..? _Ulgh_ , I gotta..!" Hop gasps out, feeling sore and - and - _nauseous_ and something _important_ is happening, he has to do something-

... Wait. His hand flies up to his chest, feeling a familiar tautness under his shirt that _should not be there_.

He's not supposed to be wearing a binder anymore.

Hop cracks open his eyes, blinking away the sting as he delicately fondles his chest and back. He is, in fact, wearing his binder and he has his - wait, but, what the fuck!? **_What the fuck?!_ ** He's - **_no_ ** _-_ no, no, _no,_ he's been through top surgery already, what the fuck is going on!?

Staring at his hands shows him drying suds and water. Was he... _Why on Earth is he washing his hands!?_ There's a life or death battle happening, Hammerlocke is under _siege_ , what the fuck is he doing _washing his gods damn hands_ !? Where the _hell_ is he!?

Looking around only supplies him with an even more absurd answer than washing his hands. He's in his school's bathroom. The one by the gym, if the graffitied paper-towel dispenser is any indicator. Blearily looking around, Hop tries to steady his breathing, his lungs straining.

But Hop's already graduated by now. He's 19 years old, he left school behind for the gym challenge with Victor _three years ago_.

_Why is he in his school's bathroom???_

Hop wipes his hands on his pants (he doesn't remember getting a new pair of these ones after he wrecked them in the wild area..?), staggering to his feet unsurely. Remembering to breathe (' _properly, evenly, relax Hop, panicking never helps_ ' Victor had told him when they got lost in the Glimmering Wood), Hop stumbles to the sink, his whole body feeling off. Or more like _wrong_ , but for obvious and now _new_ reasons.

 _Everything_ feels wrong.

Hop brings a shaking hand to his face, watching his reflection (slightly... Softer? Younger? There's no stubble that Victor teases him about, despite not having any himself) tentatively trace a finger over the bare patch of skin along his jaw. There's supposed to be a tiny scar there, from when he tried catching a particularly feisty Purloin. But... It's gone, disappeared, just like Victor's arm was gone-

VICTOR!

Hop jolts, gripping the sink as the reality of his situation slams into him. There's alot he doesn't know right now, but something he knows right now is that Victor _needs_ help - help Hop can't give him, but help he can take him to..!

Hop nearly stumbles into the door frame as a sudden wave of vertigo washes over him, gripping the painted wood with shuddering arms. Bile rises up his throat and he barely makes it to the rubbish bin on time, sweat rolling over his brow as he heaves. The battle! Eternatus! Oh gods, _Lee was knocked out too!_

Hop stumbles into a jog, then into a run as he races down familiar hallways. There's a roaring coming from the gymnasium doors down the hall, so he nudges his course, reaching out a hand to push the doors and-

**SMACK!**

Hop stares, panting and delirious as Victor _soars_ , arm a blur (the one that's supposed to be _gone_ , the one with a scar that was _never there before_ , looped around his bicep like a bracelet, _right where it'd gotten obliterated_ ) as his calloused hand _slams_ a volleyball through a wall of arms, snagging the match point. The score board across the court flashes to '24' and the Potswick team cheers, congratulating Victor on powerhousing through a blocker.

He'd always been proud of that, pulling a stunt like that right before they graduated. Right before he retired from the sport to take on the gym challenge with Hop.

Victor's gleaming expression turns, radiant grin gazing up at the stands (where Hop would've been, ecstatically cheering if everything wasn't _wrong_ -). He blinks, then glances down, locking eyes with Hop. Hop freezes, still terrified out of his mind and at loss for what to do or say. A moment passes, the crowd's cheers are dying down again, and Hop _sees_ Victor and Hop _knows_ Victor.

Victor doesn't remember what's supposed to be happening. Victor is at his last Volleyball game, not remembering ancient architecture trembling as a monstrous and equally ancient alien beast sends shockwaves through a massive castle. He's wherever they are now, not reeling and shuddering from losing a whole limb. Reeling and shuddering from watching someone lose an whole limb.

Surprise, then concern immediately does away with whatever excitement Victor had been experiencing at that moment, and he looks like he's about to call out. Hop sees the way his body fully turns towards him, the way his chest expands as he inhales, how he tilts, and how his foot lifts to take a step forward.

But Victor disappears as Hop's body suddenly turns, his feet carrying him away, faster and faster until the halls and then the quad outside is a blur. His chest aches for various reasons, his head throbs as static encroaches on his senses, and he has _no idea_ what's happening anymore or how to even _approach_ anything...

... So, he does what he always does when he can't handle a situation...

Hop runs away.

=====

Hop jerks awake when a warm, wet snout nudges against his face. It's early in the morning, and he's _very_ cold and very wet.

"Beeeehh," The Wooloo bleats as he slowly sits up, dewy grass and binder in hand. When he'd taken it off, he doesn't know, but he's glad he did. Binding in his sleep did not end well last time. It'd be even worse if it were wet.

Blearily blinking his eyes, Hop tries easing the shrivers aggressively wracking his body, realizing that he's just... In an empty field. Out in the middle of nowhere. There were no other Wooloo or crops as far as he could tell. He can see a few familiar buildings in the distance, his neighbor's homes. From Potswick.

But he's not supposed to be in Potswick.

"Beeehh..!" The Wooloo bleats more insistently, something akin to concern in their tone. Looking around once again, Hop finds a single pokeball in the grass next to him, it's shiny red surface wet with morning dew. Hop blinks at the Wooloo, realization dawning on him as he dazedly fights back another shudder. Holy _crap_ is he freezing, why the heck is he sleeping here!?

"Woosy..?" He murmurs disbelievingly.

The Wooloo pulls a confused face, snorting at him exasperatedly. "Of course I'm Woosy! Who else would I be?" Is what they- er, Woosy seems to say. Hop sucks in a breath, vague bewilderment washing over him before the confusion and terror that was all of yesterday swamps him once again - of course with a mounting headache.

Hop hugs his Wooloo, and before he can even articulate himself, a sob bubbles up and out of his throat, muffled by the warm, dry fluff of Woosy's wool. Woosy bleats confusedly, snuggling up to him immediately. Hop curls into his warm, safe pokemon as tears fall hot and unabashed down his face, vaguely registering just how small she had been before growing and evolving into Doubwool. But, isn't she supposed to be a Doubwool _right now_?? Aren't they supposed to be in Hammerlocke??? Fighting for their lives????

Completely and utterly lost, Hop loses himself to crying for a while, digging hard into his anguish as he lets out all of his pent up terror and confusion. Woosy bleats quietly and softly, confused concern bellying her tone as she worriedly rubs her face against his neck and shoulder. It only serves to make Hop cry harder, hugging her tighter as affection for his beloved pokemon disorientates him further.

Three _years_.

 _Three years worth of his life._ Just... Gone. Undone. Does anyone else remember? Victor didn't, and he was at Hop's side, at the epicenter of it all, _he was one of the heroes_ \- but he very clearly did not remember. He... He looked so carefree at the game, so unburdened by the events in Hammerlocke... By the build up of Rose and Oleana's plans...

Or, wait, was it really undone? Victor's arm last night... He'd _never_ had a scar like that...

When Hop's tears run out and his throat goes rough, he watches listlessly as the sun rises, Woosy pressed firm into him. He can tell she's dozing off, though.

It's only after an unknown amount of time spent watching the sunrise that Hop realizes that people are going to wonder where he is. He isn't a gym challenger yet(?), so no one's going to think he's off training... Hesitantly peeling himself away from his drowsy Wooloo, Hop takes out his Rphone.

37 missed calls, 41 unread texts, and 15 unread voicemails.

Oh... Fuck... He really did leave unexpectedly for these guys... He really, _really_ must be three years in the past, no one would've been _this_ concerned about his absence in the present (the future?). Gym challengers went unaccounted for all the time, there's _months_ between each designated Gym set after all.

If... If things, or time, or space or whatever really got... _Rewound_ three years - if _Victor_ doesn't remember what happened... Then what does he do? Other than work towards preventing what happened, obviously. But what else? Does he try to remind people? Directly or indirectly? Are there others like him? What can he do right _now_?

Staring at his Rphone, Hop swallows, throat dry and sore. Maybe he could start by reassuring everyone he's okay... Physically, at least.

Gently urging his pokemon awake, Hop gets Woosy back into her pokeball with the promise of breakfast. Slowly getting up and shaking himself out, Hop rubs his hands together, puffing his breath out onto them. It's dreadfully cold out and his fingers are starting to hurt, but the movement really helps. He stuffs his binder into his pocket as he starts towards where he knows the dirt road is, his joints feeling weird after staying curled up in one position for so long.

His neighbor Ms. Franko, spots him from her garden as he walks past, eyes bugging out before she darts inside. The odd behavior makes Hop feel uneasy, but he doesn't stop to ask what's wrong. He just wants to go home and hug his family right now... And take a nice, hot shower. And maybe cry again...

The walk back feels surreal, especially since he doesn't have any other neighbors to pass. It's just Victor's family's land between here and his house, their home on the far side of the property, near the forest. The Pott's property was used mostly for their massive Wooloo flock, but Victor's parents had a few green houses, too. They've had their fair share of bug pokemon encounters while spelunking in there when they were younger. Or rather, nowadays, apparently.

Hop slows as he approaches his home, pausing next to the absolutely _miniscule_ battling court next to the pond. It'd all started there... Or will. A month and a half from now. Last night, that was Victor's last volleyball game, right..?

This is starting to get confusing again.

Hop glances up when he spots something strange on the horizon. An orange dot, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Shading his eyes against the brightening sun, Hop squints. Were those... Wings..?

Hop jolts when the front door slams open, Victor, their mothers and his grandparents standing in the doorway, staring. Hop stares back, surprised and suddenly feeling anxious.

" _HOP!_ " Victor yells, voice cracking in a way that tells Hop he's definitely been crying. Guilt immediately floods into him as his best friend practically trips over himself to get to him, their mothers on his ankles. Victor barrels into him with a desperate vigor Hop's rarely seen from him, hugging him tight as they almost topple over.

Victor's mum hovers to the side anxiously, letting Hop's mother wrap herself around them, but Victor beats her to the question.

"Oh my gods, I-I- _Hop,_ what- Where the _hell_ did you _go_ !?" Victor stammers into his shoulder, ignoring or not hearing his mum's watery "Language..!" in favor of getting right to the point. "Why did you - Why did you just-just up and _disappear_ like that!?" Victor questions in a heightened tone that just almost conceals the hurt in his voice. Hop tenses as he remembers that Victor _hates_ when the people he loves don't tell him where they're going. Just up and vanishing is how he lost his dad, after all. He must've worrying himself sick with the way Hop left.

Hop forces himself to relax, wrapping his arms around Victor's middle and his mother's shoulders, squeezing as tight as he can as he inhales their scents. Warmth starts to creep back into his tired limbs, feeling like the sweet relief of shade on a blistering summer day. They have no idea how much he needs this right now.

"I'm sorry," He rasps and _wow_ is his mouth kinda really gross. "I'm sorry, I just, I-I don't actually know what happened..." He mutters because that's really all he thinks he can say.

Can he even tell his family about the whole three year rewind thing? Can he... Can he tell Victor? Would he believe him? Would anyone believe him? Is this even a permanent thing?!

Hop swallows, continuing, but choosing his words carefully. "I-I just - Woosy woke me up in some field by Ms. Franko's and I was feelin' mighty awful - but that's just - I don't _know how I got there_..!" He flounders out, fighting back even more tears as his mother pets his head. It's basically the condensed version of the truth. He doesn't actually remember running into the field. Hell, he could've collapsed there for all he knew.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay, you're _here_ now," She croaks and _oh no_. Hop's definitely gonna cry if his mother is crying-

Victor's grip on his shirt tightens. "Please, _please_ don't leave..." He whispers just above a breath (probably to himself, but Hop heard, striking him right in the heart) something wet dripping onto Hop's shoulder. Hop's vision blurs, his lips wobbling despite himself. "I won't! I promise-I promise I didn't do it on purpose..!" He croaks, clenching his eyes closed in an attempt to stem his tears. "I don't know what happened but I won't do it again..!" He promises, hugging them tighter.

"No, no, no..! Hoppip, baby, we don't blame you! Especially if you don't know how it happened-!" His mother exclaims, tightening her hold as well. "Yeah, dummy, how could I possibly blame you if you got kidnapped or something!?" Victor says, pulling back to look at him with a tear stained, bewildered expression.

His mother bites back a sob at that. Probably not a good idea to mention kidnapping, even if it's absolutely something that could happen, what with who he's related to and all.

Hop blinks when Victor's mum waves up at the air above them, instinctively looking up. He nearly does a spit take when he sees his brother descending from the sky on his charizard. Victor jolts at his reaction, pulling away to follow his gaze. "What is it? Wait, who-?"

"HOPPIP!!" Lee yells frantically, doing something kind of dumb and leaping off his Charizard before she'd landed. He lands with a grunt, vividly reminding Hop of the sound he'd made getting knocked out by Eternatus' violent rejection. He'd been sent flying like a ragdoll, saved from plummeting off of Hammerlocke tower by his Dragapult. Lee was so still, so silent, nothing like how he was supposed to be if he were okay-

Hop has no time to brace for his brother's crushing arms, stumbling a little as their little hug fest gets tipped over a little dangerously.

Victor squeaks, shying away (but still getting mushed) from who Hop realizes is a total, caped, and oddly dressed stranger to him. Victor... He-He _literally_ , _actually_ didn't know who the Champion was after all..! Cheeky little punk was _pretending_ when Hop first asked!

Hey wait.

"L-Lee!? What are you d-!?" Hop starts, realizing that his brother, y'know, _Galar's Champion_ , is here instead of thousands of kilometers away where he's probably _needed_ -

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Lee exclaims, sounding near tears, which is _wild_ . Hop has _never_ once heard his brother like this. Never, ever has he heard or seen his brother go into this side of the spectrum of emotions.

"I hear my little brother goes _missing_ after looking like he got _assaulted_ \- _of course_ I'm hightailin' it back home..!" He says, pulling back but letting a gloved hand stay on the back of his neck. "I would've dragged everyone I knew to tear up Potswick lookin' for you lil' man!"

Hop can barely speak around the lump that's suddenly in his throat, a whole lot of emotions swirling within him. All he can manage is a poorly put together "Assaulted??" because holy Miltank, does he really look that bad off!? How does he explain that? How does he even explain _anything_!?

Lee chuckles wetly. "You look _awful_ , and I'm bettin' you feel like rubbish too. I'm gonna beat the shit out of whoever did this to you..!" He says, earning a swat from their mother and a verbal lashing from Victor's mum.

"Why don't we go inside..? You can take a shower while I ring the station and let them know you're back," Hop's mother sniffles as Victor's mum unknowingly but furiously "Mom Pinches" the Galar Champion's ear.

"Yeah..!" Hop croaks. He could really use a shower right now.

\---

Turns out a shower isn't what's first on the schedule.

As soon as the police station knows he's back home, he's instructed to wait for an officer to come and record any bodily evidence of assault. Woosy's let out and fed while he waits, getting fussed over by his grandparents as Woosy does her best to herd him to his room.

It's... Weird how awkward he feels interacting with his family like this, knowing what he does and having seen what he's seen. Everyone's antsy as they idly chat and make phone calls to their neighbors. He's pretty sure Victor hasn't gotten a wink of sleep with how quiet he is.

Hop wants nothing more than to wrangle out this mess with Victor, remind him of what's supposed to be happening - or maybe tell even Lee - but he doesn't think he should. Not now, at least. It seems like it'd be the wrong time to unload that he thinks that time and space just glitched or something...

It gets even more awkward when the policewoman arrives. He knows it needs to be done as thoroughly as possible so that nothing looks suspicious on his end, but there's a nearly unbearable amount of prodding and a lot of questions that, while very important and sure do cover "what could've happened to him", are ultimately _not_ on the right path in the slightest. Well, unless the universe is on the perp list of things to fuck him over.

... At least he's able to refuse the more... _Invasive_ parts of the report.

What sucks the most is that he isn't allowed to use his binder for at least half a day. Something about avoiding stress to his respiratory system...

When he's finally released to do some well needed self-care, Hop finally sees why everyone thinks he got assaulted. He looks like a right proper _mess_. His hair came unstyled and fell into a disarray pricked with grass, dirt smudges his hands, cheeks, and clothes, and there's even a trail of dried blood from where he apparently scrapped his temple against the wall at school.

He's pretty sure the whole grass and dirt thing came after he ran away, but he still looks ragged and exhausted even after he showers. The apocalypse tends to do that to you, huh?

Pushing that thought away, Hop throws on the clothes someone left for him on the sink, glad they remembered to pick out some sports bras and one of his hoodies. Leaving the bathroom, Hop enters an atmosphere of squabbling and incredulous debate. Curious, Hop creeps down the stairs, towel in hand.

" _This is absurd!"_ Victor's hisses from the kitchen, bringing a tray of tea to the living room, Woosy hot on his trail. Hop listens in as he sits at the bottom of the stairs. This is the most lively Victor's been all day.

"I understand the whole being related thing because purple freakin' hair - but you're _way_ too funky to be _the_ Champion..! I ain't believin' _nothin’_ 'til I see some evidence!" Victor declares sharply as he sets the tray down, hunching like the goblin he is as he suddenly points an accusatory finger at a floundering Lee. He spots Hop peaking in on them from the corner of his eye, turning to him fervently.

Woosy follows his example, spotting him and barreling towards him. Catching his elated pokemon with a laugh, Hop vaguely remembers that he tells Victor about who his brother is a few days from now, and proceeds to purse his lips.

Looks like he's thoroughly messing with the timeline just by existing like this, huh? Oh _gods above_ , is he supposed to follow the script or can he wing it from now on!? He can't remember every little detail of what's happened over the past _three years!_ How's he supposed to deal with _that_ can of worms..!?

"Hop! Thank goodness, you can't lie for pokebeans - is this guy _really_ the Champion or is your family fucking with me _again_ !?" Victor demands, looking a little maniacal before getting swat by his mum. "Victor! _Language_!" She hisses, looking miffed. There's a lot of ignoring her warnings today.

Hop, feeling grateful for a moment of normalcy, immediately hops on the opportunity to not only fuck with his brother, but also flex on Victor with the lying skills he's picked up from the past three years. From Victor himself, funnily enough.

"Oh, _absolutely_ _not_ , these guys are definitely pulling your leg," Hop says, knowing his grandma, the devious old woman, will totally catch on and join him. This version of Victor and Lee don't stand a chance.

His grandma eyes him, a sly glint to her eye. "See, now that's no fun, Hop..! Pulling the curtain like that, what a square!" She bemoans, patting her hand on his grandpa's arm. ' _Bingo_ ,' Hop thinks smugly, keeping his cool and shrugging awkwardly, emitting his best “Oh well!” vibes.

He watches as the rest of his family (sans Lee) falls into character, barely concealing their amusement. Victor's mum doesn't seem to know what's happening anymore, but a nudge from Hop's mother gets her on track.

Man, is this what a puppet master feels like? He is _totally_ doing this more often.

Lee and Victor both whip their heads towards grandma Korrim, bewilderment and victory on their respective faces.

"What!?" Lee squawks, mortified.

"I knew it!!" Victor exclaims, triumphant giggle trailing his words.

Hop lets a grin crack his facade as Lee looks at him with confused betrayal, putting a finger to his lips as Victor turns around to dunk on Lee's absurd, sponsor covered cape. Hop loves and adores his brother, don't get him wrong, but the hero worship kinda faded as he grew older and started accepting the more comical and kinda dumb parts of him.

It's given him prime opportunities for tomfoolery like this, after all.

Hop snickers as his brother starts scrambling for physical proof to redeem himself with. Turning around and climbing back upstairs to his room, Hop hesitates, hearing a bleat come from the stairs. He smiles when Woosy comes to join him, trotting along happily. 

Hanging his towel on the hooks behind his door, Hop stops to stare around at his room. He sucks in a breath as nostalgia immediately grips him, Woosy completely unaware as she clambers up onto his bed.

Hop's gotten used to sleeping in hotels and wherever's comfortable in the wilderness, so seeing his childhood room (does it still count as that if he's an older Hop in a younger body?) for the first time in, well, probably a year just feels… Weird. Especially so, now that the world was (should be? Is?) ending. Or not ending. 

It strikes him how child-like his room is. A lot of simple primary colors, wide open middle area, there’s even still a toy chest to the side. How much did he change it over the years? Actually... When did he stop thinking of himself as a kid..?

It’s not like he hasn’t visited since he set off. He _does_ (did? Will?) visit home, it’s just on a schedule that’s much more available than Lee. He's not like his father, someone he only sees in old photos...

Not wanting to think about the guy he only knows about through letters sent maybe twice a year, Hop sits at his desk. He takes in the clutter, the pens and pencils, the homework-

Wait.

Hop groans, mood immediately going sour. _Of course_ he's going to have to do homework, he doesn't graduate until what? A month from now? Potswick Public isn't very nice to it's 13th years, now is it? Woosy hums curiously and Hop pats her head reassuringly. She's so much smaller than when she'd evolved into Doubwool, she could barely fit on a human bed as Doubwool...

When Woosy meets his gaze, Hop finds himself unable to look away, guilt trickling into him as he remembers just what led to her evolving. She'd been so heartbroken and desperate at being sidelined when Hop was going through his funk. He remembers waking up on countless nights to find her sneaking back into camp after slinking off to go find wild pokemon to battle.

Woosy tilts her head under his hand. "Beehh?"

‘ _I... I won’t make that mistake again..!_ ’ Hop tells himself firmly. Avoiding that situation wouldn’t change _too_ much, right?

Hop snaps to attention when he sees Woosy perk up, hearing Victor's telltale shuffle-steps coming towards his room. He schools his expression into something pleasantly neutral as the brunette steps into his doorway, face blotchy with an embarrassed flush. "I am..." He trails off, holding a hand up to hide his face. "... A clown,"

"Oh?" Hop eggs, a more genuine smile creeping onto his face. Victor moves his hand down, glaring at him over his fingers. " _Yes._ And _you're_ the ringleader of this circus, you bully," He says, scowling as he comes to flop onto Hop's bed. Woosy bleats happily as the bed bounces, rolling towards Victor.

"He pulled out his ID, a photo from when he won his title, and even got _Raihan_ on call..!" Victor mutters abashedly, crossing his arms and propping his chin on them. He pets Woosy as buries his face in his arms. " _Freakin' Raihan_!"

"Don't you mean 'Hot Dragon Guy Raihan'?" Hop teases, delighted when Victor splutters. Victor used to have a _massive_ crush on the Dragon type Gym leader back in school and Hop has yet to let him live it down... Or, he _won't_ . He doesn't care if he was thrown into the past, Hop _loves_ making Victor all embarrassed and blushy. "You know he's a himbo, right?"

Victor grabs a pillow and screams into it, startling Woosy. Flopping it back down, Victor stares at Hop with a furiously mortified expression, hair tousled and face almost completely pink. Hop thinks it's a look he likes on Victor. It makes his insides flutter in a strangely pleasant way and _hhhhhh wait_ that was a _really_ specific and gay thought-

"Oh, _you_ would know that, mister Hop 'My brother is the Champion' Korrim..!" Victor mutters, hugging the pillow tighter. He mumbles incomprehensibly as he rolls over, staring at the ceiling as a comfortable silence settles over the room. It's... A little _too_ quiet.

Standing up, Hop strolls over to his door, where there's a distinct lack of rowdy conversation drifting upstairs. It's all cordial and normal, because all the _adults_ are still downstairs. Lee startles at being caught, meeting his blank smile with an anxious chuckle. "Busted..?" He says nervously, smile crooked.

"HAHA! You ain't slick, Lee!" A familiar and very topical voice cackles from his brother's Rphone as he scampers back to the stairs. "Oh, shut it Rai..!" His brother mutters, flashing Hop a grin and a thumbs up. Hop scoffs, fighting the flush and smile off his face.

Closing his door and leaning against it, Hop finds a soulless, positively Haban facedVictor staring wide eyed at the door. "... Oh... My fuckin' gods..!" He whispers, voice high and strained. "They heard everythin' didn't they..?!"

Hop's lips wiggle, straining with the effort it took not to laugh. Victor blinks, outraged. "Wha- _Hop_ , my reputation as a cool guy and a potential Gym Challenger is _ruined_ and you're over there gigglin' at my plight..!" He says hiding behind Hop's pillow. Woosy does her best to replace said pillow. "Well, I can come over there and giggle at you?" Hop offers, grinning at Victor's exasperated huff. He comes over anyways, flopping on top of Victor.

Victor grunts, winded, and squirms. Hop chuckles, moving to a more comfortable position. Woosy snuggles in the space between their arms, resting her chin on the window sill.

Hop smiles contentedly when Victor's hand eventually finds its way to his head, fingers carding through his hair and pulling a sigh from his tired body. He relaxes as the familiar, comforting sounds and smells of his childhood home wash over him, his best friend, although unaware of the situation at hand, using his to gently put Hop to sleep.

Hop peels open his eyes when Victor inhales a particularly large breath. "... Did... Did you wanna talk about it?" Victor murmurs.

Damn. Hop thought he could get away with just falling asleep right here. "Hm?" He hums.

"I could see how uncomfortable you were earlier, especially with your brother around," Victor says, shooting a cheeky glance at Hop. Hop returns it, blowing a raspberry at him.

Victor chuckles, soon growing sheepish again. "I figured it's different talkin' with a friend than with someone you live with-" Woosy hoofs his arm, demanding the same treatment Hop was getting. "... It is for me, at least," Victor continues, smiling softly as he delves his other hand into the wool between Woosy's horns.

Hop sighs through his nose, bringing his gaze up to look out his window as he comes up with what he should say. Maybe now is when he should address the universe stuttering backwards in time..? How does he even start a conversation like that?

'Hey, do you remember almost or maybe even actually dying during an apocalyptic battle at Hammerlocke?'

'What if I told you I'm actually from the future? Not this body, but my mind? My memories?'

'Have you ever had a dream where the skies turned red and the ground shook with the titanic steps of hundreds of dynamaxed pokemon?'

' _... Ok, maybe not dream, Victor kinda looks dead on his feet right now,_ ' Hop relents mentally. Biting his cheek thoughtfully, Hop mulls over what could possibly happen once he did tell Victor what happened - er, what's _supposed_ to be happening. Anxiety once again tightens its grip on his insides.

What if... What if Hop is the only one who remembers for a _reason?_

Hop glances back to Victor just as he yawns, unusually large incisors glinting in the noon sunlight. He looks _tired_ , the beginnings of bags shadowing his already dark brown eyes. "... Did you sleep last night?" Hop asks. Victor nods. "Yea, just tired from yesterday's game. We, uh, we won by the way..." He says, breathy in a way that sounds like he's fighting another yawn.

Hop would've known that if things weren't wrong. He would've been cheering and celebrating with his best friend. Plus... What if he'd distracted Victor by making him worry?

Hop hums, patting Victor's thigh. "Mmm, good... I know you're lyin' by the way," He mumbles. Victor blinks at him incredulously. "Wha- but we did?? It was real close too, 23 to 25 in the third set..!" He pitters, likely knowing Hop's got him pinned.

It was 11 to 24 in the third set when Hop had stumbled into the gym. He _did_ distract Victor and his team. The realization digs another chip in the growing pit in his stomach.

"S'not what I meant, and you know it," Hop mutters, relieved when Victor doesn't resist the blanket he throws over them. "M' knackered, I need a kip, and I'm takin' you with me," He mumbles, draping himself over Victor's middle again. Woosy shuffles up over the blanket for a moment, then settles for propping her chin on his back.

Hand delving into Hop's hair again, Victor closes his eyes. "... Okay," Is all he says, dead to the world within seconds. Hop stares at his best friend, awe at how easily Victor falls asleep momentarily overriding his sadness. He thought he'd been faking it the first time around, but Victor really does just... Go comatose wherever and whenever he can.

Astounding.

Still anxious beyond words, but not lying when he said he was tired, Hop eventually drifts off to sleep, feeling relatively safe for the first time in a while.

\---

Hop's kind of a shallow sleeper, so it's no surprise that Victor's twitching rouses him from his slumber. However, when he sees that Victor's crying, Hop shoots up.

"Vic?" Hop says, groggy with sleep as he gently nudges his best friend. Victor doesn't respond, expression pinched as his hands briefly clench into fists. "Victor..?" Hop says, more awake and concerned now. Hop reaches out both hands, gently shaking Victor's shoulders. "Victor?"

Victor's eyes shoot open, pupils blown wide as unbridled horror overtakes his features. Hop jolts when Victor suddenly grabs his arms, letting out a startled gasp. Victor looks so much like he did at Hammerlocke, terrified, _angry_ -

"V-Vic? Are you okay? Was it a nightmare? Did-?" Hop asks. ' _Did you remember?_ ' He almost says, biting his tongue.

"I..." Victor breathes, focusing on Hop and immediately letting go once he realized what he was doing. "I-I'm sorry, um," He mutters, sitting up and hugging himself. He looks lost as he calms down, eyes far away as he seems to try and recall the dream. "I... I don't actually remember what I dreamt? It’s all too fuzzy now but... I know that it was bad? Like, _real_ bad..."

Hop feels his hopes drop, using everything within his power not to show his disappointment. "That's-That's alright! It wasn't real and that's all that matters..!" He says, putting on his best smile. But it was, somewhere in this fucked up version of the timeline. Victor purses his lips but nods, rubbing his eyes.

Hop feels his stomach growl, cramping with neglect. "... What time is it?" He mutters, looking for his Rphone and pausing when his gaze lands on the window. It's still light out, but it looks... Cloudy..? Wait, no, that's too solid a color to be clouds… Is it just... _Dim_? Purple-tinted? Is it late afternoon already?

Victor finds it first, rousing Rotom awake and showing Hop the screen. Oh geeze, he hasn’t checked those messages yet... "... Oh. It's only 4:30," Hop realizes, glancing back out the window.

That’s… Unsettling. The sky isn’t supposed to look like that.

"Good ol' 5 hour nap," Victor mumbles blearily, following Hop’s gaze curiously. Hop looks away when Woosy noses his door open, his mother right behind her. Woosy hurriedly jumps onto the bed, flitting anxiously between Victor and Hop.

"Goooood morning sleepy heads! I figured Woosy knew you two were up when she came running to get me!" She sing-songs, clearly oblivious to the reason. Hop glances at Victor. "Yeah, I, uh, I guess," He says, rubbing the back of his neck with a little smile. Hop blinks, looking back to his mother. She looks mildly curious now, but if Victor isn't going to mention the nightmare, then Hop isn't either.

"Hmm. Well, anyways, dinner's almost ready! Me and Tatania made some o' those stuffed potatoes that was _such_ a hit last time we had everybody over," She says excitedly, making Hop's mouth water. He hasn't had those stuffed potatoes in _ages_!

"Oh!" His mother chirps, pausing in the doorway as she leaves. "Wouldn't you know it, Hoppip? Your brother's gonna be staying for a couple days!"

Hop nearly trips on his feet as he stands. "Huh!? Wait, really!?" He exclaims as Victor withers away into Woosy's fluff with a wheeze. "But, he's the Champion, isn't he needed elsewhere..!?"

"If needed means doing a bunch of commercials and lookin' pretty at some big wig event, then that's a big fat _no!_ " Lee calls from the hallway, sounding like he was in the bathroom. Lee peaks into Hop's room over their mother's shoulder, looking fresh out of the shower with his hair up in the twisty hat thing, grinning.

"Geeze lil’ man, you make it sound like I don't like being around ya..!" He says, smile growing a tinge of concern. Hop does his best to hide his cringe, smile twitching at the corners as his hand clenches around the Rphone in his pocket. 

Man... It's an insecurity he picked up two years from now, but talk about hitting close to home..! Like, felling a tree right into the damn roof...

"... I haven't been gone that long, have I?" Lee says, glancing between his family members when the air gets a little palpable with an awkward energy. "Non-sense, hun!" Their mother says, clapping her hands together and dispelling the vibe. "We all get busy sometimes! Even Hop and Vic here are gonna get all tied up with the Gym Challenge soon!"

There's a flash of something heavy in Lee's eyes, like a dawning realization that gets swept away so fast, that Hop can barely catch it's shadow. Lee turns his golden gaze on Hop and Victor, smiling brightly. "That's right! You guys are gonna head off as soon as school ends, huh?" He says, phrasing it like an inquiry, but saying it like a statement.

"Oh yeah!" Hop chirps, a familiar kind of excitement trickling back into him. It's a double edged sword, though. If this really is a restart, that means he's gonna have to make some big choices all over again. Maybe even some new ones, if he's actually brave enough to meddle like he's thinking he'll have to. "Just three weeks after graduation is this year's Opening Ceremony! Right, Vic?" He says, looking back at the Victor shaped lump under his covers and pokemon.

Nothing changed before he woke up at the gymnasium bathroom, right?

… _Other than the sky._

Victor peaks over Woosy's wooly social protection. "I, um, yes," He pitters out, still likely mortified by not only dunking on _the Champion_ , but also calling him 'too funky'. Oh, Hop is definitely gonna add that to the list of things he teases Victor about.

"Great!" Lee exclaims, a gleam in his eyes that means he's got an idea. "I guess it's appropriate to say that I may or may not have a present for you guys once you graduate..!" He says, giving Hop pause. None of this actually happened in his original timeline (he's gonna call it that from now on, bouncing around with all this wacko spacetime terminology is getting annoying). Lee actually visits way later, mere days before Hop and Victor set off, bringing with him-

A flash of desperate realization sears through Hop, but he forces himself to act surprised, clueless.

"Oh?" He inquires, quirking a brow as he hopes his facade holds up. Their mother also hums curiously, looking up at her older son. Lee holds up a finger to his upturned lips, winking. "It's a _secret_!" He says conspiringly, slinking back out into the hallway. It's not for Hop, and that's probably what eats at him the most.

His Rillaboom… Er, Grookey, now...

Hop’s mother reminds them to hurry downstairs when they're ready, following after Lee. Hop pretends to rummage through his closet as he takes a second to collect himself.

His Rillaboom - his whole team, actually... Will he ever see them again? Will he have to build a whole new one? Will he even meet the same pokemon this time around..? 

He's watched enough time travel movies to know about the butterfly effect - hell, it's already happening, terrifyingly enough. Every little choice, every different action he does, thusly and forever changing the course of space and time right down to his atoms. 

Last night, today, Lee coming home and _staying home_ \- none of that originally happened. He never pranked his brother and Victor, and the sky was never purple-tinted. Hop swallows as a nervous sweat beads along his neck.

Will this maybe-nightmare, maybe-really-weird-dream even last long enough to matter? Or is he really, actually entrenched in this mess? How much effort should he be putting into following what originally happened? How much should he change? What if trying to change things makes things worse?

Victor sidles into a seated position on the edge of the bed, Woosy happy to be pet on his lap as he drapes the blanket over his head like a cloak. "So... What'dya think he's got for us?" He asks thoughtfully, oblivious to the spiralling existential crisis Hop was doing his best to put the brakes on. Like, c'mon Hop, you came over here to specifically _not_ have a crisis. "It's very nice of him to include me, too..." He tacks on a little quieter, sheepish.

' _It's your first and longest pokemon companion, Woosy's best friend, and who's probably gonna be their future opponent..._ ' Hop remenices, almost forgetting to actually answer. "I dunno, but it's gonna be good! I just _know_ it!" He says, pushing what he hopes is a believable amount of pep into his tone. It's a little easier, making the... Pun? Does that count as a pun? Or an inside joke with just himself? Well, it's kinda funny, and that's all that matters to Hop.

Deciding to actually pull another hoodie from his closet (he keeps catching glimpses of his chest, gods does he miss his future body), Hop tugs it on, turning back around with a smile. Victor seems to be eyeing him curiously, but Hop ignores it in favor of saying "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten Exeggutor egg!"

Victor immediately perks up as Hop darts out the door, accidentally dropping Woosy as he lurches to catch up with him. "Wha- _Sorry Woosy_ \- Hey!" Victor yelps. Hop giggles as he practically _flies_ down the stairs, nearly eating dirt when his socks scramble for a grip on the hardwood floor.

Victor's mum makes them set the table as a reward.

\---

"Victor, hun, I can see you gettin' antsy over there, you can stay the night you know," Hop's grandma says out of the blue, cheesy-potato loaded fork in hand. Victor flushes, pausing mid-bite. "Wha-I, um, I already imposed so unexpectedly last night and I - and I don't wanna intrude now that your grandson's home-" He stammers, glancing to said grandson beside him. Lee gives a wide, toothy grin right back. 

Hop hides a smile as he chews. Victor used to be _so_ awkward and hesitant! He's so nervous sitting next to who he now knows as Galar's Champion, and Lee is probably none the wiser.

Hop almost can't believe the kind of person Victor grows into three years from now. From a shy, quiet country boy, to some sharp minded, yet _incredibly_ stupid, fashionably articulate, and kinda really hot guy that Hop is only now remembering he has a big dumb crush on oh gods oh fuck-

Hop downs half his water as his brother speaks up. "What, no! It could totally be like a slumber party!" He says, nudging the brunette with his elbow. “I’ll even ring up Sonia!” He adds on excitedly. Hop nearly chokes. 

_WHAT_ ?? Yeah, Sonia’s like, basically their pseudo-sister, but since when did Lee have _slumber parties_? Did he have them when he was younger, with Raihan and Sonia?

"Aren't you a little old for slumber parties?" Hop’s mother asks a little exasperatedly. Victor's mum shares a similar look, but she looks more concerned than anything. "First off, me an’ Sons are only 20, like four years older than these squirts, secondly, nobody's too old for slumber parties, right Gram-Gram?" He says pointedly, turning to their grandma.

"Oh absolutely, dear!" The 74 year old says merrily. "Me n' the squad throw them all the time!"

Lee nods, smug and satisfied. " _Plus_ , I can totally get to know my greatest fan's best friend!" Lee says cheerfully, draping an arm over Victor's shoulders. Victor's expression does a funny little wide-eyed thing, floundering between unease and elation. 

"He's _always_ gushing about you - Victor can jump so high this, Victor's real clever that -" Lee says, grinning deviously at Hop from over Victor's pinked expression. Hop scowls right back, fighting the blush off his face as he immediately wracks his brain for a way to defend himself and solidify those facts because they _are_ facts-

"-And it was really fun getting owned for change! In my own home at that!" Lee continues, putting a hand to his chest theatrically and earning a ripple of chuckles from around the table. Victor just about combusts, and Hop can't determine if he's gonna do that too, or wrangle his brother into a wrestling match.

"Your cape _is_ atrocious, my dear. It looks like those Unovian Nascar abominations," Grandma says with all the ease of a summer day, making Lee cringe, pursing his lips. "... I'm glad you're able to pull it off in the way that you do," She finishes, looking at him from over the lip of her cup. Lee beams, all damage to his pride repaired instantly. He releases Victor, clapping his hands together. "Aw, Thanks Gram-Gram!"

Victor's mum sighs. "... Well, I was gonna allow it regardless, but since you'll be watching over them, please make sure they actually go to bed on time," She says, sending Victor a meaningful look that he pretends not to see by suddenly growing very interested in his meal. Hop follows his example, knowing her ire extends to him as well. 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem at all!” Lee says, deliberately crossing his fingers behind his back at just the right angle for Hop to see.

\---

“Okay, so Sonia’s train is almost here! We’ve got about 30 minutes until she’s plowing through that there door!” Lee announces as they get dismissed from the dining table, gesturing to the front door as he, Hop, Woosy, and Victor shuffle into the living room. 

“Ah, I should probably run home and change..!” Victor pipes up, pausing by the doorway. Woosy perks up at the mention of a run. She loves going for runs, probably even more than Victor. It’s a close call, though, that boy can _bolt._

“Nah, no need, you’re like a size smaller than me, you can borrow some of my clothes,” Hop immediately says, the prospect of Victor going out troubling him for some reason. Victor lives just down the lane, regardless of how wrong everything is it can’t be _dangerous_ (more so than usual), right?

Victor blinks at him, surprised. “I - Are you sure?” He asks. “Yeah! Don’t take too long, though, me n’ Lee are gonna go grab some extra pillows and blankets!” Hop reassures, striking a thumbs up and flashing a smile. Victor nods, scurrying upstairs with Woosy on his tail. 

“ _I’ll_ get the pillows, shorty,” Lee teases, joining Hop as he heads to the hallway closet. Hop laughs sarcastically. “Yeah, well, manlet runs in the family, you’re in the same boat, mister!” He retorts impishly, making Lee splutter and nearly drop the entire stack of pillows he was reaching for. 

“First the betrayal at noon and now _this!_ When did you get all this spunk!?” Lee cackles, looking at him with an impressed arch in his brows. Hop’s confidence soared at that. “When I realized that me kickin’ yer butt is all the more closer!” He says, hugging his stack of blankets to his chest.

“Oho?” Lee hums, narrowing his eyes. “ _Are you approaching me? Instead of running away you’re coming right to me?_ ” Lee asks the legendary question, gaze darkening as he assumes a menacing aura. Hop glares right back, using a trick he learned while researching how to bring the best out of pokemon, and flaring his own, albeit miniscule aura. 

“ _I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting any closer,_ ” He growls, the familiar sensation feeling like the only luggage he was allowed to bring on his Trip Through Time. It’s a skill he doesn’t need to reteach his body to do, all the work coming from his mind. His very much older and more knowledgeable mind.

Auras. People knew pokemon had them and could manipulate them, but not humans. That _was_ until two years from now, in the original timeline. It’s a tangible, real thing that humans actually _do_ have the ability to manipulate, even if what’s there to control is the equivalent of a baby pokemon. 

A professor and his assistants in Alola discovered the breakthrough in pokemon-human relations. In fact, they damn nearly revolutionized the way battling was done! Hop has a lot to thank Professor Kukui and his assistants for, wherever they are. Their research really helped him and his team after Stow-

Wait.

Oh _fuck,_ what if that doesn’t get discovered because of the butterfly effect Hop is definitely putting out into the world? That or whatever the fuck threw him into the past?

Dismissing the distressing thought for later, Hop strains to keep his aura stretched outwards, pushing against Lee’s overbearing one. Lee probably doesn’t even realize that he’s not just making a menacing face, his own aura _massive_ compared to Hop’s currently very weak one. 

_Currently_.

There’s a beat of silence that drags on long enough for actual tension to start building. Then, Lee suddenly bursts out into barking laughter, his oppressive force dispersing immediately. Hop joins him after a second of hesitation. Would he have laughed normally if any of what was happening was ‘normal’? Would it have felt genuine?

“ _Blimey_ , that was real intense, lil’ man! For a second there I thought you were actually threatening me!” Lee laughs, patting Hop’s shoulder before perking up. “Oh hey! We should watch that! Does your friend know about anime or..?”

“Oh, definitely!” Hop says, remembering the Spirited Away “No-Face” costume Victor had made for Haunts Eve. Sometimes they take it out to prank their family’s pokemon, but they get scolded for that enough to leave it in the closet and forget it exists every now and then. Hop wonders if it’s here or at Victor’s house...

Hop dumps his cargo on the couch, grabbing a couple blankets off the top and spreading them out on the floor as Lee pushes the coffee table to the wall under the TV. 

“Grrrarrr,”

Hop looks up at the familiar growl, finding his brother’s Charizard leading the rest of his team back into the house. There wasn’t enough room for everybody in the dining room, so Lee had his team chow down outside, giving them room to play around before it was time to come in. 

Aegislash immediately darts towards Hop, excitedly hovering around him with one of their pseudo-hands held out in a fist. What is..?

Hop blinks, then smiles, remembering. Bumping his knuckles with the pokemon’s, Hop chuckles as Aegislash flits around the room, investigating what Lee and Hop was setting up with the other pokemon. It’s been a while since he’d last done that, from a physical and chronological perspective.

Haxorus settles in the corner between the two couches, propping his head one of the arms as Hop flops onto the furniture, petting his thickly armored head. Dragapult and his Dreepys come to float above them, watching as Lee squabbles with his Aegislash when they try to strap themself to his back. 

A laugh bubbles up and out of Hop when his brother starts reeling backwards, trying to tickle his pokemon off. This is familiar - domestic - things he used to do when Lee visited home and Hop was still small. He... He misses this.

Hop notices a flicker of movement by the stairs, spotting Woosy happily trotting into the living room. Victor’s hanging back, however, gazing in intimidated awe at the pokemon populating the room from behind the banister. 

Oh nuts, this is _technically_ the first time Victor’s been around big pokemon like this. It’s always been little farm pokemon for him, huh?

“Vic..!” Hop whisper-yells, fervently waving him over, and by extension, alerting Charizard to Victor’s presence.

Victor looks up at Hop’s call, only to immediately disappear behind Charizard’s impressive bulk as the pokemon stalks over to investigate the brunette. Hop hides a snicker when Victor squeaks and giggles, Charizard’s snout poking and nipping him from every angle. 

“Chaaarrr,” Charizard groans, satisfied, rolling over at Victor's feet. Victor’s eyes dart up to Hop, hands held up in disarray. Hop just smiles knowingly, petting Haxorus and Woosy’s heads. 

Victor looks back down to the giant lizard trapping him on the stairs, reaching out a hand and rubbing Charizard’s belly. Charizard growls contentedly, stretching out his limbs. An amazed little smile graces Victor’s face, his other hand coming to redouble his efforts.

“Aha!” Lee hums, following Hop’s gaze and leaning to find Victor and Charizard in the hallway. “He must really like you..! Char rarely lets me rub his belly, the dang cat...” Lee says, mumbling the last bit. “Grarizard. Nnnard,” Charizard grumbles, stretching a wing out for Victor to pet.

Lee’s Rphone wiggles free of his pocket, Rotom giggling hysterically. Hop can feel his own Rphone vibrating with laughter. “Hehehehehehe! He sayz thiz one smellz like a mother!” They announce gleefully. Hop’s brain buffers for a second, hearing the words, yes, but comprehending? No. 

Nobody else seems to understand what it meant, either. “... What?” Lee voices, echoing everyone’s thoughts. Or Hop’s at least.

“... _OH_!” Victor suddenly exclaims, earning everyone’s attention. “Me and my family just hatched a bunch of Wooloo and Pidove eggs in the barn a few days ago..!” He explains, bumping his fist to his palm. “Did-Did that smell really carry on me for this long? I, uhm, don’t think that makes me a mother...” He says, sheepishly tugging on the strings of the hoodie he’d borrowed.

A chorus of chuffs and amused sounds resounded from the pokemon around the room. “You hatched the eggz, _you’re_ the mom, zrt!” Rotom says, the obvious ‘no duh!’ heavy in the tone. Hop snorts, straining not to laugh, but _desperately_ wanting to. He relents and joins his brother, however, when Lee heartlessly and immediately lets loose, busting his gut with guffaws. 

“What-!? Well, wait, that’s not-? Actually, I mean you’re not wrong, I _did_ \- but hold on, that’s not-? _Please don’t laugh-!_ Can I-can I at least be a dad!?” Victor splutters, blushing more and more as he rambles, hands flapping about as he tries to reason his way out of this. None of the pokemon look convinced. Charizard even snorts an ash cloud, rumbling amusedly. 

“No, you’re the mom, you’re brown and our master’z sibling is flashy, _you_ command the nezt, zrt!” Rotom practically cackles, feeding off the chaotic energy in the room if that charging symbol on their screen says anything. Hop starts coughing as surprise strangles his amusement. ‘ _WHAT!?’_

Lee leans on his knees, shifting between wheezing and laughing as Victor flips his hood up, zipping it tight and pulling his entire body into the hoodie. Only his socks stick out, wiggling as Charizard huffs with laughter, puffs of smoke tickling them. Those always tickle Hop’s skin.

“What does _that_ mean!?” Hop gasps as he catches his breath, struggling with both already knowing what it meant and fervently denying reality. He’s not built for this, he can’t go from existential crisis to impish delight to mortifying embarrassment..! He’s spinning with the whiplash!

Speaking of which...

Charizard scrambles up and out of the way as the front door rattles, jangling keys and Sonia’s telltale yelling signaling her sudden and untimely arrival. She zeroes in on Hop as the door swings open.

“HOPIIIIIIIP!” She hollers emotionally as soon as she’s in the door, dropping bags and jackets and nearly tripping over her shoes in her mad dash. Woozy is out of the way in seconds. “S-Sonia-waugh-!” Hop yelps, instantly getting smothered in orangey perfume and a crushing, sisterly hug. Haxorus jerks his head away, letting out a startled grunt.

Sonia leans back, tearful as she holds his face. “Oh my Arceus-! _Hop_ ,” She says, voice cracking and instantly sobering Hop’s mood. “I’m so glad you’re okay! Wait, you’re okay, right? What happened!? You never answered my texts!” She blubbers, plunking herself down on the couch next to him. 

Hop hugs her back, wobbly smile pulling at his lips. “Sonia..! I’m-I’m okay, I just… I just don’t remember what happened when I disappeared…” He explains. “And, uh, sorry for not answering your messages… I still haven’t gotten around to checking them yet,” He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

Sonia made a confused, exasperated noise. “Wha- Hop, me and Gran have been goin’ bonkers wondering if you’ve been up and spirited away like-!” She says, getting cut off by Lee, who sends a meaningful glance to the side. “Look, why don’t we just call Professor Magnolia?” He suggests, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Sonia looks past Lee’s arm, spotting Victor with a shocked blink. “...Victor..?” She blurts out, guilt hidden in her tone.

Victor slowly unfolds from inside Hop’s hoodie, giving an awkward little wave from around Charizard’s wing. His smile doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “Hi, aunty Sonia… Uhm… Long time no see..?” 

Ah. So, that completes the mystery branch between the Potts and the Magnolias.

Hop hasn’t always had a clear understanding of how these individuals in his life were related, only that they were. Not by blood at least. Victor’s father was adopted, after all.

Unlike Hop’s hometown, Hammerlocke, Potswick is a small country-town, so news and drama gets around quickly. And the fall out between Victor’s mum and Professor Magnolia after Hammitt Potts disappeared was quite the debacle. 

Hop’s mother wouldn’t let him be as nosy as he wanted to, though, telling him to just go play with or console Victor as the adults discussed (argued) what to do, where and when to send search parties, who to blame. 

Seven year old Victor couldn’t really tell him what was going on either, not through all the confused tears and cluelessness that came with being, y’know, _seven_. All he knew was that his family was mad at each other and that his dad was probably never coming home.

Which he didn’t.

But 18 year old Victor? 18 year old Victor, fresh out of an argument with Professor Magnolia about his recent involvement in Sonia’s research? He had 11 years to stew on what happened. 11 years and a 20 minute yelling match about why he shouldn’t be poking his nose into his father’s research as the Professor’s previous assistant. 

Victor had met Hop just outside of Ballonlea, a new goal plaguing his time and energy for the rest of their Gym Challenge. 

It… It kind of scared Hop - how obsessed Victor got with retracing his father’s steps. It’d ended up leading them to the Sword and Shield, however, so Hop doesn’t think he has any right to protest. Not against the “Big Picture” and the fate of the world, at least. But, on a personal level...

… He just really wishes they didn’t have to find the man’s statue guarding the artifacts. 

Shaking the thought of an older, emotionally demolished Victor, Hop focuses on a younger, uncomfortable looking one. “I’ll just… I’ll-I’ll be upstairs,” He mutters, not looking directly at Sonia, Lee, and Hop. He retreats up the staircase before Lee and Sonia can muster any proper protests, Lee’s curious Dragapult trailing after him.

Shit, Hop spaced out too hard! He missed something! Probably a _really_ bad idea considering none of this happened in the original timeline! Like, what if it’s important later!? There could be consequences!

“... Fuck,” Sonia hisses to herself, looking miserable as she deflates. Hop, relating to her plight for different yet relevant reasons, hesitantly rests a hand on her forearm. She was always trying to mediate the arguments that Hop managed to peak in on. Possibly even in the one between Victor and Magnolia. Maybe she was looking to try now..?

“... It’s okay, Sonia, things will settle eventually,” Hop offers, smiling hopefully. They didn’t in the original timeline. Or the situation wasn’t given enough time to, at least. Lee nods agreeingly, but glances at him curiously, which Hop ignores in favor of slipping his Rphone from his pocket. “Hey Rotom, call Professor Magnolia’s lab please,” Hop instructs, getting a confirming zrt from Rotom.

Lee settles onto the couch on Sonia’s other side, so Hop turns the holographic projection a bit more to the side. An awkward silence ensconces the room as they wait. The Professor picks up after three rings, taking a moment to register who’s calling.

“Hello? I’m quite busy trying to extract Galar parti - OH! _Hop!_ ” She starts, jolting when she finally looks up. “Oh thank goodness! You’re okay!” She exclaims, putting down the mechanism she was manipulating and coming closer to the screen with a relieved smile. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there right now, I got called in for an urgent assignment with a co-worker in Hulbury. But, I sent Sonia in my stead as soon as I heard what happened,” She says, leaning an arm on something off screen. Sonia waves to her grandmother. “Hey gran! Time with the gf got cut short, but it was worthwhile!” She says to no one in particular.

Professor Magnolia sighs an exasperated little laugh, expression soon taking a concerned turn. “What _did_ happen, by the way? No one seems to have a clear answer,” She asks, worry deepening the lines in her aged expression.

Hop opens his mouth, then closes it, pursing his lips. “I... I don’t remember...” He says for the umpteenth time today, glancing away as he stamped down the automatic shame that comes with lying.

Each time he says those words, it tastes a little more bittersweet. As much as he wishes he didn’t, he _does_ know. And with knowledge like _that_ comes a veritable _mountain_ of responsibility. It’s a chance at changing things for the better! But, it’s also a chance to fuck up and make things worse.

Hop needs to be careful. He needs to be cautious. What if other people knowing just adds too many unknown factors? What if they go off and tell the wrong people? What if they don’t believe him and try to stop him? What if Lee, Sonia, Victor, the Professor, or even his mom get hurt because of what he tells them?

 _‘Keep it simple,_ ’ Hop tells himself, crushing down the niggling feeling of guilt grazing his fingertips. _‘Keep it to yourself. You’re used to doing that anyways, what’s one more secret you don’t tell anyone?_ ’

“Oh dear… That’s unusual..?” Professor Magnolia hums, a thoughtful look crossing her face. “I might have an idea on how to remedy that,” She says, likely noticing his apprehensive face. “Of course, only if you’re okay with remembering, my dear,” 

Hop could feel Sonia and Lee’s gazes on him. He swallows thickly. “I-I dunno…” He says noncommittally, rubbing the back of his neck. What could she even do to bring back falsely-forgotten memories? Is it something he can pretend through? Or can he just flat out dodge this?

“Are you familiar with the pokemon Musharna?” Professor Magnolia asks, shuffling over to a boxy little machine on a counter behind her. “Yeah?” Hop says curiously, watching as she swiped her ID and booted up another screen. It’s one of those portable PC’s. 

When Hop and Victor had set off for Motostoke and subsequently got stranded in the middle of the Wild Area, Sonia had tagged along for her research into some ancient ruins. She’d swiped one of those machines from her grandmother’s lab, gladly sharing it with them as they hashed out the beginnings of their teams.

Hop idly wonders if he’ll ever see his Corviknight, er, Rookidee again... They’re a really common species, and he hasn’t seen his pokemon’s first evolution in _so_ long. Hop’s afraid he might not recognise him…

Professor Magnolia comes back, a Great Ball in hand. “Musharna is a pokemon with the unique ability to consume and project the dreams of people and pokemon, right?” She explains, pressing on as realization sinks in for Hop. “Well, I was thinking, if I send Mushu over to my lab in Potswick, Sonia can help me guide you into a trance that Mushu can-”

“Wait!” Hop yelps, making everyone jump. “I - sorry - but I just-I just think that I… That I _don’t_ actually want to remember,” He stammers, earning a few flabbergasted reactions. “Woah, wait, why?” Sonia asks, brow furrowing as her hand comes to rest on his shoulder, unsure and light. “Yeah, are you sure, buddy?” Lee tags on, leaning around Sonia to look at him with concern.

“I get it, I know it’s _probably_ important, but what if it’s just something stupid? Or what if it was _bad_ bad?” He mutters into his hand, guilt and mounting terror at being caught gripping him. “That’s exactly why you should do it! What if someone hurt you? What if it’s a repeat offender?!” Lee says, looking a little incredulous.

Hop grips his arms as he leans back against the couch, bouncing his foot as he wracks his brain for an unsuspicious way out of this. “I-I know, I’m sorry, I’m just…” Hop trails off, not knowing what to say, or how to cover his ass without exposing his plan before he could even put it into motion. A valid excuse, he needs a good enough reason-

“... No,” Professor Magnolia says, making everyone look back up at her projection. “ _I_ am sorry. This is clearly a delicate situation, and I shouldn’t be forcing you to re-experience something that could potentially harm you,” She says solemnly, not quite looking at Hop as she gazes down at him. 

Almost as if she were remembering something. Or _someone._

A different, smaller, and brunette boy in Hop’s place, perhaps? 

It’s a vague, short story, a single sentence, lost in Hop’s memories of Victor’s quietly seething ranting. He always got quieter when he was upset. 

_“- Then she wanted to try hypnotising me into recounting what happened, and_ oh boy _did that work out just_ swell! _” Victor hissed, pacing the short space of their cabin. He nearly bumps into the closet as the train rocks, looking even more irritated. The worn, leather-bound book in his hand snaps shut, it’s various colorful tags and bookmarks becoming flush once again-_

-OH _ARCEUS_ THE BOOK.

It was Victor’s father’s journal! They-they poured over it for _months_ , deciphering it’s progressively scrambled and ominously conspiratorial pages. It was the key to finding the Sword and Shield, _holy shit_ how could Hop forget the book-?!

Mentally juggling the flashback, remembering a key item for the path ahead of him, and remaining relatively normal for the conversation he was in, Hop lets out a shaky breath. Professor Magnolia’s eyes clear, and she focuses on Hop again. “Should this happen again, or to anyone else, I recommend considering a visit with Mushu. But, I’m not going to coerce you into doing something you don’t want to do,”

“I… Thanks, Professor,” Hop squeezes out, tentative relief filling him. He’s in the clear. For now…

The sound of a door opening creaks in the background of Professor Magnolia’s cal, and she turns her head to stare down the newcomer. “Magnolia, I’ve got more wishing star samples, we can pick back up on the Eastman trials-” Someone starts, deeper in tone but not old. “Oh dear, my apologies for interrupting!” They startle, a coif of silvery hair briefly peeking into the corner of the screen.

“It’s alright, Professor Borgin, please allow me a moment,” Professor Magnolia says, waving a hand. The professor looks back up at the screen. “As it seems, duty calls, my dears…” She sighs. “Do look after each other over there, I’ll be sure to call when I’m next available. Stay safe, Hop,” She says, a smile gracing her expression.

“I will..!” Hop chirps, knowing that’s gonna be damn near impossible now. “Bye gran-gran!” Sonia sing-songs, followed by Lee’s quick. “Bye profs!”

“Farewell, kids,” She hums fondly, cutting the call. Rotom chitters and plops back into Hop’s hands. There’s a beat of silence. Lee clears his throat.

“... Are you sure you don’t wanna remember?” He asks tentatively. “I know you might remember on your own later on, but…” 

Hop shakes his head. “It’s okay!” Hop says, flashing a thumbs up as he stands. Sonia and Lee are gonna get nosy if he’s alone with them, the darn gossip guppies. “I’m not hurt and I kinda wanna sleep tonight!” He jokes, speed walking across the living room with Woosy on his heels.

“And besides, it’s like you said, I could totally remember what happened on my own!” He says airily, waving a hand to them in the doorway. “Anyways I’m gonna go get Vic, be right back!” Hop dashes up the stairs before they could probe further, nearly tripping over a tangle of limbs and tail. “Wha-?”

A large flat head catches Hop before he could tumble over, a deep rumble vibrating the air in his lungs. A couple Dreepy greet him with a happy chitter, tails entwined with Victor’s hair. “Oh jeeze-! I, uh, sorry, I sat down and Dragapult sat down on me and now we’re in the way..!” Victor explains in a rush, tucked up against the cabinet in the hallway, Dragapult’s massive body draped over his lap.

Hop rights himself, petting Dragapult’s head with a smile. “Aw, Dragapult, ye big lug! Victor’s only a little twig compared to you! You’re too big to be doing that!” He scolds fondly, chuckling when Victor blushes at the comment. “I - he’s only a few feet longer!” He protests.

“Vic, buddy, he’s twice your size,” Hop deadpans. “And you can’t get up, can you?”

Victor squirms around, looking darn ready to contradict that. Woosy even comes over to butt her head against Dragapult’s flank, receiving a snort of frigid air to the face. Victor grumbles and crosses his arms when he can’t wriggle free, glaring halfheartedly at Hop. “I am _not_ a twig, I totally floor you in half the times we wrestle..!” He mutters.

Hop hooks his arms under Dragapult’s elbows, tickling the dragon until he slithers away to hover above them. “Right, you’re a twink with skills!” Hop chirps brightly, holding a hand out to Victor. Victor splutters, clapping their hands together with more force than necessary. The Dreepy chitter and drift into the folds of Victor’s hood as Hop pulls him up. 

Victor narrows his eyes at Hop and his smug smile, doing the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture as he starts down the stairs. Hop watches on with delight as Dragapult floats down, laughing as the dragon trips Victor and scoops him up with his long, prehensile tail. Victor squeals, flailing stiffly as he dangles.

Victor’s protests fall on deaf ears as Dragapult rolls mid-air, putting Victor on his stomach and proceeding to lick his hair. Lest he fall and hurt himself, Victor could do nothing but accept his grooming and glare at Hop as he sniggered, skipping steps to catch up with them. 

Dragapult used to do that all the time to Hop (before he set off for the Gym Challenge, of course), babying him like he would for the Dreepy he watched over. 

Victor sighs in defeat as Dragapult drags his long tongue over the top of his head. Then the Dreepy join their guardian, nibbling at his hair and cheeks. “Noooo, not you too..!” He whines, meekly resisting. “Just a little twig on a big ol’ rock, nothin’ to see here,” Hop teases, earning a withering look from the brunette. 

Hop trots ahead of Victor’s debacle with a giggle, jolting when little paws jump up and press a weak electric ZAP into his leg. Snapping his eyes down, Hop finds Sonia’s Yamper and he bends down to pet him. “Hey Yamper!” Hop coos, just as Dragapult and his unwilling charge drift in just above him.

Hop watches as Victor flushes redder when Lee’s brows rise amusedly at the sight, rubbing Yamper’s belly when he rolls over. “It’s-It’s not what it looks like, sir..!” Victor says a little frantically, stilling when Dragapult growls insistently, putting his talons on Victor’s back and holding him down.

“Dragapult is quite friendly, but I’ve already taken a shower today..!” Victor says, looking pointedly at the giant ghost-lizard. Dragapult licks his face.

Lee laughs heartily, “Man, you must be really good with pokemon! My team is all over you today!” He says, getting up and coming over to them. Hop splays out on the blanket as Lee works on getting Dragapult to let go of Victor. 

Yamper and Woosy use him and Sonia’s legs as hurdles, running around him in circles as they chase each other around. Getting comfortable, Hop watches on as Lee bickers with his Dragapult, tugging a very flustered Victor from the dragon’s grasp.

Victor scuttles away as soon as he’s plunked on his feet, both Dreepy following him as he flattens himself into the couch cushions next to Sonia. He seems to rethink doing that, looking antsy before he slides down to the floor above Hop’s head. Sonia looks a little hurt by that.

“Hey,” Hop deadpans. “Hey,” Victor parrots, looking totally unbothered by the two little serpents using his hood as a nest.

Woosy and Yamper merely add Victor to their little obstacle course. Looking back over to his brother, Hop snorts, coughing on his own laughter when he finds Dragapult giving Lee the same treatment.

“THAT WAS _NOT_ AN INVITATION FOR ME TO TAKE HIS PLACE, YA BIG LIZARD!” Lee shouts, wiggling. Dragapult stops any more protests by licking his face, making him splutter. 

“So, I heard you guys talkin’ about anime earlier…” Victor starts, reminding Hop of their plans for tonight. “Oh yeah! Me and Lee were thinkin’ about doing a marathon!” Hop exclaims, sitting bolt upright. Woosy trips and rolls into the other couch, Yamper following with a startled yelp.

“Oh, in that case I have the perfect show in mind! Lemme just open Wulu real quick!” Sonia interjects, digging around her pocket for her phone. “Have you kids ever heard about Demon Slayer..?”

\---

Hop blinks as the episode flicks to the outro, his elbow creaking as he stretches for Sonia’s phone.

“Oh… It’s the latest episode…” Hop murmurs to himself, blearily looking around the dark and quiet room. It was a very wholesome episode, all things considered. The main character, Tanjirou, reminds Hop quite a bit of Victor…

Slowly focusing on his best friend’s silhouette, Hop finds Victor (and Woosy!) asleep and tucked up against Dragapult’s side, his long, ghostly tail draped over Victor’s lap and looped around one of his arms. The Dreepy sit snuggled into the folds of his hood, casting a faint light over his neck.

Hop vaguely registers Victor’s undershirt, realizing he’s never quite seen him without it. Not even in the future, when they almost-

Hop’s senses abruptly return to him, the room becoming sharper in clarity as heat crawls up his face. 

_Nope, no need to think about that right now, didn’t Hop say he wanted to be able to sleep, earlier? Huh? Huh?_

Shaking his head, Hop pulls on the blanket he’d acquired sometime during the night, disentangling it from his brother’s foot. He pauses when Lee stirs, deflating in relief when his brother stills. Silently fixing his pillow, Hop lays down, staring up at the ceiling for a while. There’s a moment where he considers mulling over the bizarre and worrisome turn of events his life has taken, but he thinks better of it. 

He’s tired and there’s clearly no danger in his immediate vicinity. There’s unfortunately no common sense, either. This entire, existentially-impossible day is evidence of that. Sighing and closing his eyes, Hop works on clearing his head, slowly sinking into the soft fog of sleep.

Vague thoughts deep within the mist hold him just at the surface, however. He does his best to ignore them, but the effort to do so just wakes him up more. 

He ignores a memory of someone feathery sleeping next to him, crickets chirping through tent walls as he rolls over. He _does not_ remember eating curry with his team out in the wild area, telling them about the constellations he learned about as the kid he’s supposed to be now. He doesn’t hold onto the memory of holding someone’s hand and telling them about how much stress the Gym Challenge has been putting on him recently, leaning into their touch as they move to hug him-

The air is chilly as he steps out onto the porch. 

He doesn’t remember looking up, but suddenly he’s gazing up at the moons, nostalgia washing over him as he-

Hop’s step stutters and he nearly stumbles into the porch furniture as he blinks. He rubs his eyes, trying to clear them of the trick they’re obviously playing on him. He squints, then rubs his eyes again. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment, pinching himself before peeling them open again.

Moons.

There’s _two_ moons.

 _Two. Moons_.

The moon - there’s _two-_

Hop steadies himself on a wicker chair, stumbling out into his backyard before falling to his knees. Dew from the grass swiftly soaks into his pajama pants. “Two?” He mutters shakily. “Two..? Two… Two…”

Hop sits down properly as he stares up at the two celestial bodies, not trusting himself to not fall flat on his face. Off white and nearly classifiable as mint, pale gold and sallow. Two moons, twins of the debris of Earth’s creation. Not even the celestial staple of Earth is the same as it’s _supposed_ to be-!

Hop holds his head in his hands.

Just what the fuck else got fucked up other than him and the gods damn _moon_ !? Oh, sorry, moonS, _because apparently there’s TWO! TWO MOONS! TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT MOONS FROM EACH OTHER AND FROM WHAT THEY’RE SUPPOSED TO BE! THE FUCKING SKY ISN’T EVEN THE SAME COLOR AS IT USED TO BE WHAT THE HELL DOES HE EVEN DO ABOUT THAT!? HOW DOES HE FIX THE SKY!? HOW DOES HE FIX THE MOONS-!?_

“...Hop..?”

Hop jumps, a quiet “Fuck!” slipping past his lips as he turns halfway to look at the backdoor. Whoops.

“Lee…” Hop murmurs, unable to keep the lost, hollow echo from his voice. Lee’s gaze, a pair of hazy golden rings in the not-so-darkness, sharpens, immediately landing on him. “Hop..? Are you okay?” Lee asks as he fully steps outside, the door quiet as it shuts.

 _‘Absolutely the fuck not!_ ’ Hop wants to scream. “Not… Not quite…” He settles for, quiet and solemn. He can’t get mad at Lee. His brother has no idea what’s happening - no, what’s _supposed_ to be happening. Hop is probably the only who knows.

He’s alone.

Hop can’t bring himself to meet his brother’s gaze as he comes over, staring at the moons as the grass next to him snaps and bends. His brother doesn’t say anything - doesn’t ask anything for a while, something Hop is grateful for because… He doesn’t know what he’d say. 

He genuinely has no clue as to even the general direction in which he’d start. Lee could ask how he liked diner and Hop would only be able to stare.

So they sit there. For… Hop doesn’t know how long.

A thought rises, pushing it’s way free of the bumbling, screaming slog that is Hop’s mind right now. “If…” He starts, focusing so he can choose his words carefully. “... If you knew something… _Bad_ ,” He sighs out, not having any other word to describe, y’know, _The Apocalypse_. “Was going to happen. Like you knew a bank robbery was going to happen, or some old lady was gonna fall into a canal… What would you do?”

Hop can feel his brother’s gaze turn to him, curious, probing. He’s quiet for a second, then tilts his head, leaning his cheek on his arm as he draws his knees up to his chest. “That was… Oddly specific. So, I’m going to tentatively take it off the bad-dream list,” Lee hums. “But, to answer your question, I’d do my best to not let it happen,” He says, exactly what Hop expected.

“It really depends on what I’m trying to prevent. The scale, the danger... I might need help to stop it,” Lee continues, and Hop can physically _feel_ the way that was worded to reach out to him. But, Hop doesn’t know if he can reach out and meet him halfway. 

What if _Lee_ is different? What if Leon Korrim, Champion of Galar and Hop’s older and _only_ sibling, the one person Hop confides in other than Victor, _got changed too_ ? Changed like the fucking _Moon_? A staple piece in Earth’s physical, cultural, and ecological history. A staple person in Hop’s family, someone who influenced Hop into the person he is today, someone Hop has grown up looking up to, through the titanic shadow cast by his broad, caped shoulders.

What if it’s an entirely different person sitting next to him? What if it’s entirely different people sleeping inside the house behind him? 

“What if…” Hop starts, only vaguely aware of his body as... _Something_ disconnects within him. “What if you knew something that completely and utterly separated you from everyone you knew, but you - you had… _No way_... Just… Just absolutely no feasible, logical, or effective way of explaining how or what that thing is..?” Hop asks, forcing himself to blink when his eyes start to get dry. 

He turns to look at his brother. “What if you were alone?”

Hop’s sense of self-preservation snaps the reigns as Lee stares back, wide eyed. He freezes, unable to look away as the shadows play tricks on his eyes and morph his brother’s face into something slightly different.

The same, but slightly different.

Hop files that thought away for later.

“... Hop, if… If whatever happened to you was-was whatever _that_ question was, I really, truly do hope that you know you can come to any of us,” Lee says, putting a hand on Hop’s shoulder. Hop jolts at how real he suddenly feels at the touch, his eyes darting down to the limb. “You don’t need to explain what you know, but _please_ understand that we’ll be here to support you in whatever way we can,”

“I-I know…” Hop says quickly, wracking his brain for a way to backtrack, to take it back. “It’s not… I’m not… The-The last episode I left off on just got me thinking about timetravel and how fucked up it can be, not knowing, or, uhm, being the only one who knows,” Hop stammers the lie, immediately restraining himself from face-palming. 

_‘Shit, shit, shit, swerve to something else you dunderhead!!!’_ “It’s kinda got me a little funked up, um, what with not knowing what, y’know... _Happened…_ To me...” Hop trails off. _‘ **NOT TO THAT, DUNKASS!** _ ’ GRRRRGGH! He could bang his head on something right now, just how bad could his blasphemous, traitorous mouth _be_!? Is he always this stupid or is it just tonight!? ACTUALLY, LET'S MAYBE NOT DELVE INTO HIS CRUMBLING SELF-WORTH RIGHT NOW.

Lee blinks, the way his eyes unfocus telling Hop he’s derailed whatever line of thought was going through his head. _‘Good. You fumbled and dropped_ literally _everything, but it’s working..! It's too much of a mess to make any sense..!_ ’

“I… Oh,” Lee murmurs. “ _Oh_. Do… Do you wanna talk about it..?” He asks hesitantly.

Hop shakes his head, turning away. “No I just… I just came out here to think for a bit. Air out my head so I don’t have any funky dreams…” He says. And that’s kinda the truth, in a way that he wants to be honest about. Not like his secret Mega-Fuck up just seconds ago.

“Oh ... I see,” Lee murmurs, contemplative. “I’ll stay with you, then,”

Hop nods. “Ok,” He breathes out, staring at the moons once again.

Hop has a feeling… That tonight is going to be a long one… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME, BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF NINTENDO FOR MAKING IT SO THAT 10 YEAR OLDS ARE GOING OUT INTO THE WORLD AND BATTLING WITH/AGAINST BIG FUCKING MAGICAL BEASTS: DISGUSTING, DEPLORABLE, I'M TAKING ALL OF THE KIDS IN THE DIVORCE


End file.
